


What The NYAN!

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: A cat Sakura, revenge, and Sasuke.





	

no

No

NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_'How the hell did this happen!?'_ Sakura thought as she ran around the training field. It was supposed to be a good day! Wake up. Go to work. Train with the boys. Go home and sleep. And now….now….

**"I'M A CAT!** " She yelled out, large anime tears pouring out of her almond shaped eyes. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi gathered around her and stared. **"You! (Looks at Naruto) You did this to me!"**

All the boys heard was meows and hissing. Sasuke just stared since he didn't know how to react, Naruto gushed at how cute she was, and Kakashi….well, he was Kakashi.

"Look how cute Sakura-Chan has gotten, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said as he picked her up. "Can we keep her? PLEASE!" Sakura growled and scratched his face with her new claws.

"Um, Sakura, I don't think it's Naruto you should be mad at." Kakashi said as he stopped her from maiming Naruto anymore. "He wasn't the one to cast the jutsu."

**"Then who was?!"** She hissed out, of course they only heard a, well, a hiss.

"I don't know how you're going to take this, but it was Sasuke." Kakashi sweat dropped when Sakura fainted at the information. "O…kay. Here Sasuke, since you cast the jutsu, you can take care of her until we figure this out."

"Why should I—" Kakashi quickly said goodbye, pushed Sakura into his arms, and disappeared with Naruto in tow. Sasuke just stood there looking pissed. He glanced down at the pink cat in his arms and sighed. "Might as well head home and find the reverse jutsu. Should have read it through before performing it…"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. Everything was neat and tidy. Nothing was out of place and was unlike her messy bedroom. She was about to panic when the events from earlier came back to her in a flash.

**"That's right, I'm stuck like this because of-"** the door opened to reveal her care taker. **"SASUKE!"** With a growl, Sakura launched at him and clawed deep into his arm. Sasuke jumped and tried to get her off him arm, but it was no use. Her claws, teeth, and back paws were buried in his flesh.

"Calm down, Sakura," Sasuke winched as he felt her dig deeper. "I didn't do it on purpose, you just happened to be in the way." He heard a low growl coming from his pink haired teammate. "Look, you're stuck here until we fix this so let's try to get along."

_'Oh, we'll get along, Sasuke,'_ Sakura thought evilly, _'We'll get along JUST fine.'_

For the next few weeks, Sakura had been ambushing Sasuke when he leased expect it. She tripped him down the stairs; attacked his feet when he wasn't looking; clawed his back and arms until they looked like raw meat; and knocked things off shelves while looking him in the eye.

All in all, Sakura was very proud of herself on getting her revenge. Sasuke, however, was starting to get a fear of the color pink and cats in general. Every little thing that reminded him of Sakura had him running for the hills.

Other than the scratches down his arms, Kakashi and Naruto didn't believe him when he told them what was going on.

"Come off it, Sasuke," Naruto scoffed as he gave Sakura a pet around the ears. "Sakura-Chan is as sweet as candy and definitely nicer than that fat cat we caught years ago."

"He's right, Sasuke, she has yet to show any bad behavior while we're around." Kakashi commented. "Are you sure you have the right cat?"

"I'm telling you, she's the devil!" Sasuke yelled while pointing at Sakura. "We need to return her to normal as soon as possible!" Sakura just purred and waved her tail as he glared at her with all his might.

_'Until then, I'm going to enjoy tormenting you.'_ Sakura thought, a delighted purr escaping her as Naruto got a good spot. _'Better watch out, Sasuke.'_


End file.
